1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scoring tools, and more particularly to an improved tool for scoring sheet material, such as plastic, plexiglass, laminate, countertop, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that certain plastic sheet materials, such as plastic, plexiglass, laminate, countertop, and the like are "cut" by first scoring a line, and thereafter snapping the sheet material apart along such score line. Hence, such plastic sheet materials are "cut" much in the same manner that glass is "cut".
Heretofore, upon information and belief, known forms of scoring tools have comprehended a sharpened knife-edge, and/or a handle which extended generally away from the axis of the knife-edge at a relatively small acute included angle. By comparison, glass cutters have a pointed wheel journalled on one end of a rod-like handle. With either form of such prior art type of scoring tools, it has been difficult to apply sufficient downward pressure, while simultaneously maintaining adequate control, as the tool is drawn across the material to be scored.